


Claiming The Kraken

by shadowhive



Series: Diego/Klaus [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, bottom!Diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: “Mmm Diego.” Klaus purred when their lips parted. Diego loved how Klaus said his name in this moments when they were together. He licked his lips, pressing his hips against Diego so that he could feel his erection. “Would would you like us to do tonight hmm?”





	Claiming The Kraken

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a search for Diego/Kraken on twitter the other day and saw someone lamenting they hadn’t seen any bottom!Diego, so I figured I should try and do one.
> 
> I figure that although my recent figures are standalones, they’re all connected (I might see about making them a series at some point

It was nice to be living in the mansion, to be a family again. It’s not something Diego ever would have expected to happen. In fact if anyone had told him that before the funeral he’d be in this situation he would have laughed in their face. Somehow it all worked now, despite, or perhaps because, or all that went on between them. They’d all been through so much and had come out the other side better for it.

Sure they jibed at each other sometimes, especially him and Luther, and they sometimes did their own things, but things were good. Better than good.

Another thing Diego had never expected was his relationship with Klaus. They hadn’t put any labels on it just yet. It had started as a few trysts, nothing serious. Kisses in quiet corners. Feet brushing under the tables. Sloppy blow jobs in each other’s rooms. Even role play using Diego’s knives. The sex was amazing, the best he’d ever had but Diego knew deep down that he wanted more. He just wasn’t sure how to talk to him about it and he didn’t want to scare Klaus off.

He knew that they’d have to address it at some point and he has to admit he was scared a little scared, of whichever way it was going to go.

For now, though, he was in Klaus’ room. He had his brother against the wall, kissing him with the desperate, needy hunger that he always had for him. His hands were running over his exposed chest, stroking his soft skin. He loved every inch of him, but he especially loved the marks that he had left on him. If the others had seen them, they hadn’t said anything and Diego was way past caring. 

“Mmm Diego.” Klaus purred when their lips parted. Diego loved how Klaus said his name in this moments when they were together. He licked his lips, pressing his hips against Diego so that he could feel his erection. “Would would you like us to do tonight hmm?” 

Diego thought for a moment before replying. “I want you to fuck me.” Klaus raised an eyebrow, tilting his head as if he couldn’t quite believe his ears. That was probably not a surprise so Diego leaned in, whispering against his ear. “I want you to fuck my ass Klaus. Take control brother.”

Diego wasn’t sure if it was a big ask, after all he was usually the one in the control. The first time Diego had given him head Klaus had been tied down. It was something that he’d thought about though, that he’d want to see what he’d do to him.

Klaus pushed him away, with enough force that Diego had to take a few steps back. A smirk played on his lips as he pushed himself from the wall, looking Diego up and down. It was a look that always made him think that he was being undressed with his eyes. “Strip, now.” Klaus saunter over to his bed, perching on the edge of it.

Diego started to remove his clothing, his fingers tugging at the t-shirt that covered his chest. He’d left his knives in his room, settled on his bed, before coming here. He cast the fabric to one side, his fingers fumbling with the button and zipper of his fly. As he did that Klaus reached for his bedside table, his fingers grabbing the bottle of lube. 

“So dear brother, have you ever been fucked before?” He asked as he slicked his fingers up, not even looking at Diego as he pushed his pants down.

“No, never.” He replied honestly, as he stepped out of his pants. He’d thought about it, but until Klaus it was just a passing thought. He hooked his fingers under waistband of his boxers, pushing the material down his strong legs. 

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to go easy on you. This time.” Klaus flashed him a smirk as Diego crouched down, removing his underwear and shoes, so that he was completely naked. It felt different this time somehow and he could see Klaus looking him over, assessing him with his gaze. It made his cock ache even more between his legs.

Klaus rose up from the bed, crossing the space between them. He looked Diego right in the eyes, planting his hand on his chest and pushing him towards the bed. “Bend over the bed, there’s a good boy.” 

Diego nodded before obeying, laying over the sheets and sticking his ass out just like Klaus had done for him numerous times now. Klaus hummed behind him, one of his feet nudging Diego’s legs apart. “How about fingering yourself, ever done that?” Klaus asked, in a tone that was conversational, like he was asking what he’d had for breakfast.

“A few times. Once or twice.” Diego admitted, knowing he was no doubt blushing. It had mostly been while he was alone, but he preferred the simplicity of just jacking off. After nights of beating up bad guys it was just the easiest form of stress relief.

“Mmm good.” Klaus’ fingers brushed against the curve of his ass, his left hand since the fingers were dry. “You think you can take two fingers or while I have to start with one?” He gave his cheek a squeeze, tugging on it slightly so he could see his puckered opening. He could hear the soft gasp he made, wished he could see his expression right now.

“I can take it.” He replied with a nod, pushing back against the hand holding him. He was rewarded by a fingertip against his hole, slick with lube. He circled it around the opening slowly, teasingly for a few moments. Then two fingers were at his hole, pushing steadily into him. He bit his lip to conceal the hiss of pain at the intrusion, his eyelids fluttering closed. It was a good kind of pain, one that he knew would soon pass.

“You know, I think you’d look good in handcuffs.” Klaus’ voice was surprisingly even as he sank both fingers into him fully. “Next time I’ll have to have your arms pulled behind you, wrists locked in a pair.” Diego gasped, the words and the feeling of his fingers starting to move turning him on even more. “You have a pair somewhere don’t you?”

“Yeah...” Diego replied, with a nod. In his line of work it paid to have such things, even though they tended to get confiscated by actual officers. His cock throbbed at the thought of Klaus’ fingers locking a pair in place and he had to grip the sheets to stop him for touching himself.

Klaus spread his fingers to open him up, his movements gentle and easy. Diego let out a soft groan as he caught his spot, again wishing he could see his face. “I was thinking, we should go somewhere.” Klaus kept brushing that spot every time he moved his fingers. He drew them in and out, spreading them ever wider as he did so. He didn’t give Diego chance to answer, continuing. “There’s a sex store a few streets away. We should go sometime.”

“Yeah...” Diego breathed, nodding in agreement. He knew the place, had passed it a few times during his night time activities but had never went inside. He’d never been in any sex store, but the idea of going in one with Klaus, it sent a thrill for him.

“This weekend?” Klaus twisted his fingers in a way that made Diego moan low in his throat.

“Fuck, yeah.” Diego whimpered, rocking his ass back against the fingers inside him. “Please.” He whispered, knowing just how needy he sounded.

“Please what?” Klaus asked and Diego could sense that he was smirking, or perhaps smiling playfully. “What would you like me to do to you brother?” The question was accompanied by another twist of his fingers.

“I want...” Diego took a breath to steady himself and Klaus stilled his fingers to give him chance to reply. “I want your dick up my ass. I want you to pound me against the mattress until I shoot my load over it. I want... I want you to be the first guy inside me.”

“Holy shit Diego...” He whispered, sounding awed by his words. He leaned down, his slim body pressed against Diego’s back and he kissed along the back of his neck. “You look so sexy for me, laid out like this just me.” His teeth nipped at the skin before he straightened back up. “Guess I’d better give you what you want huh?”

Diego sighed as his fingers retreated from him, though he knew it meant he’d be getting something better. The next few moments were filled with tantalising sounds. Klaus undoing his pants, letting the fabric fall to the floor around his ankles. The lube being popped open, followed by the sounds of him slicking his length up. 

Klaus returned to his previous position between his legs, both hands prising his cheeks apart. The slippy head of his cock brushed against his hole, teasing. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Diego nodded, sure that he wanted this more than anything in his life. That was how he felt about everything they had done thus far and he was sure he no doubt would again with every new thing they did. “Please.”

Klaus tightened his grip on his cheeks and pushed into him, making Diego moan as soon as he entered him. He was a little bigger than his fingers, but his slipped in nicely, filling him up just right. Diego took a breath again, nodding, hoping that it would urge him on. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to form a verbal response right now, too lost in how good he felt.

“Mmm you feel so good around me, nice and tight.” Klaus started to move, rocking his hips at a leisurely pace. “Fuck, look at you. You’re so sexy Diego.” He gave his ass cheeks a squeeze when he drew out of him, thrusting back inside him. 

“You’re too.” Diego replied, gasping as his body was rocked against the bed. “So sexy and beautiful and... you.” He admired Klaus, for how much that he was so fully and completely himself. He also admired how well he was doing, staying clean of the drugs he’d used for so long. He was so proud of him. He groaned again as his cock hit his spot, his fingers gripping onto the sheets tighter.

“I want you to touch yourself.” Klaus’ voice was more breathy now, a sign that he was getting closer. “Wanna see you cum over my sheets as I fuck you. Can you do that for me Diego, hmm?”

“Yeah, fuck yeah.” Diego released the sheets, snaking his hand between his legs. He easily took himself in hand, starting to stroke himself. He moved his fingers at the pace he usually reserved when he was nearing the edge, a rapid movement of his fingers along his cock. He knew that he wouldn’t take too long, that Klaus’ cock slamming into him had already made him close.

“Cum for me brother, I want to see you spill for me.” Diego groaned, the words enough to send him over. He came against the sheets, his thighs trembling as he stained the fabric. “Yeah, that’s it. Fuck, you look beautiful. Love making you cum. It’s better than any high.” The words filled Diego with pride and, if he wasn’t so breathless from his orgasm he’d tell him as much.

Klaus’ hips thrust against his ass, his cock sliding in and out of him a few more times. He was close too, Diego could hear it in the sounds he was making. “Gonna fill you up now brother, spray your insides. Mark you as my own... fuck.” He slammed into him again, followed by a breathy moan as he came deep inside him. 

It felt so good, to have Klaus claim him in such a way. It was yet another in the growing line of firsts they’d had together and Diego was so glad that they were with him. Klaus eased out of him slowly, falling onto the bed beside him. He was panting, just as breathless as Diego and he was smiling at him, big and bright. “You were so good Diego, fuck... come here.” 

Diego nodded, returning his smile as he rearranged himself, laying down beside his lover. Klaus snugged up against him, sighing softly. “Thank you Klaus, that was incredible.” Diego whispered, when he could find his voice again, his fingers tugging the covers over their bodies.

“Thank you Diego. It’s open honour to be your first again.” He grinned, kissing him briefly, cuddling into his arms. Klaus sighed softly, his eyes lidding and Diego thought that he was tired so he closed his own eyes as well. “Diego?”

“Hmm?” He asked, opening his eyes again to look at Klaus. His eyes were still lidded and, for a brief moment, he thought he’d heard things.

“I want to tell the others. About us.” Klaus shifted slightly against him, his eyelids fluttering open to to meet his gaze. “You make me happy, in a way no else has.” He paused and Diego could fill in the space himself. ‘No one except Dave.’ He still hadn’t told him much about his time back then and Diego wasn’t going to push him, didn’t want the pain of it to come flooding back. “So I want them to know that. If you don’t... then I understand.”

“No.” Diego, reached up, stroking Klaus’ cheek gently with a calloused hand. “I want to tell them. I feel the same way. They should know how happy we make each other.” He knew that they wouldn’t judge them for their relationship. Allison and Luther certainly wouldn’t at least. Klaus was smiling, content and happy and Diego couldn’t help but kiss him again. “We’ll tell them whenever you want.”

“Thank you.” Klaus grinned, resting his head on Diego’s chest and kissing the soft skin he found there before closing his eyes again. Diego ran his fingers through his hair, stroking the soft curls for a few moments, before his own eyes slid shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or comment, I’m super grateful to everyone that has left them for my last fics.
> 
> As I’ve said on my other fics, anyone looking for prompts should check out [Umbrellakink](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html#comments) on dreamwidth because they are some awesome ones there.
> 
> Also if you’re looking for some awesome Diego/Klaus check out the series by [Fantasyswap](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286168) and [Hazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938886) which I read today (and got a sweet reply from the author)


End file.
